The Galaxy Adventures with Drake
The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh is another written series to be made by Hiatt Grey. Main Summary In the Jedi Order things are in trouble times from politicians and corrupted officials. Until Jedi Master Mr. Krabs and his Jedi Padawan Josh Nicholes and his best friends, Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Luna, Artemis, and Brian Griffin, travel to the planet Tatooine and encounter a boy called Drake Parker, who has great skills, and can play guitar, pick up girls, and is a skilled pilot. And Mr. Krabs believes that he might be the chosen one that can restore the balance of the Jedi Order. Now Drake must learn the ways of the Force or all is lost. Main Series Beginning movie: The Journey's Beginning Season 1 #Fighter Fight #The Talking Labrador: Brian Griffin Appears #A Moon Star is Born #The Dune Buggy # # # # #Computer School Blues # # #The Cursed Bus # #Brian and Luna's Best Adventure Ever #Jupiter, the Powerful Girl in Love # #Brian Plays Football # #Enter Venus, the Last Sailor Guardian # # # # # # # Season 1 ending: Rise of the Clone Army and Count Thornton Season 2 #Chibiusa: The Daughter of Usagi and Mamoru!? # # # # # #The Tyranny of Black Lady #The Holocron Thief's! #Cargo of Chaos #The Children of the Force #The Guardian of Space and Time #Secrets on Muunilinst #Traveling to Muunilinst #City of Traps #Jungle War #Droid Reinforcements #The New Sith Assassins #The Sith Assassins' Final Test #Josh vs. the Reinforcer: Round 1 #Josh vs. the Reinforcer: Round 2 #Final Space Battle #Jedi Starfighter vs. Sith Starfighters #Drake vs. Sith Assassins: Round 1 #Drake vs. Sith Assassins: Round 2 #Drake vs. Sith Assassins: Round 3 #The Rise of the Droid General Season 2 end film: An Adventure with Dinosaurs Season 3 #The Two Mysterio's #Hotaru: Chibiusa's New Friend #A Game of Cat and Mouse #The Mysterious Enemy #The New Padawan #Castle of Deception #Castle of Doom #Castle of Salvation # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Wake Up Call #Who's Really Who? #Darkness, My Old Friend #Second Chance Season 3 end film: The Transformers Season 4 #A Mysterious Kitten Appears # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 end movie: The Battle of the Six Armies Season 5 #Return of Old Friends: Rise of Sailor Saturn # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Revenge Begins Part 1: The Beginning of the End #The Revenge Begins Part 2: Planet Under Attack! #The Revenge Begins Part 3: Chase Through Coruscant #The Revenge Begins Part 4: The Final Trial Season 5 end film: Revenge of the Dark Side Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Boulder of Doom # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 movie: The Sith Mummy Returns Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Rogue One - Part 1 #Rogue One - Part 2 #Rogue One - Part 3 Season 7 end film: A Brand New Hope Season 8 #A Bright Concert: Enter the Sailor Starlights! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 end film: The Sith Order Strikes back Season 9 (Final season) #Brian Runs into Alicia #Vicious Zarback #The Wedding #Sylveon Loves Brian #Who's Got More Girls Than You? #The Great Duchess #I Heart Sea Food #The Tornado #My Dinner with Sturider #Tree House Day #Brian is Done #Bill Bashes James #Hotaru's Revenge #Dog Scared Straight #Hotaru's First Kiss #Stuck on a Airplane #The Dance Competition #Really Big Crab Legs: Part 1 #Really Big Crab Legs: Part 2 #The Lost Starlight Princess # # # # #The Turn of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune Part 1 #The Turn of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune Part 2 Series final film: Revival of the Jedi Movies *The Magic Adventure with Barney and Thomas (Season 3 movie) *The Lost World (Beginning season 4 film) *Revenge of the Fallen (Middle season 4 film) *An Unexpected Adventure (Ending season 4 film) *The Destination of Smaug (Ending season 4 film) *Dark Side of the Moon (Beginning season 4 film) *Revenge of the Dinosaurs (Middle season 5 film) *The Sith Mummy (Beginning season 6 film) *The Human Terminator (Middle season 6 film) *Age of Extinction (Beginning season 7 film) *A New Dinosaur Park (Middle season 7 film) *Return of the Terminator and a New Terminator (End season 7 film) *Dino Extinction (Beginning season 8 film) *The Last Knight (Middle season 8 film) *Last Dino Stand (Beginning season 9 film) *The Fellowship of the Ring (End season 9 film) *The Two Towers (End season 9 film) *The Return of the King (End season 9 film) Trivia *This series was inspired by the Drake & Josh episode: "Battle of Panthatar". *Unlike the previous series', this series will not feature any MLP or LPS characters. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh